Senpai Noticed Me
by mikethesecurityguard
Summary: This is exactly why you don't make jokes around a writer with nothing to lose. Toy Chica is at it again, trying to get to Mike's booty no matter what the costs are; will she finally get her wish? Probably not. Based in Rebornica's AU.


Mike glared straight ahead of him, not daring to even look in the direction of the calling voice. The anger was growing inside him ever so slowly, and if he wasn't in front of several children and families at that moment, he probably would've lost his mind and screamed at the source of the voice.

"Mmmiiikkkeeeyyy~!" The shrill, high-pitched voice called from the stage. The animatronic slowly climbed down, waddling over to the security guard and grinning (as well as a robot with limited expression could) at him.

"Chirp, get back on stage right this instant! The show's going to start soon, and if you're not up there the children are gonna lose their fucking shit!" Mike shouted in a whispered tone, trying to look as though they were having a happy conversation…for the kids, you know.

Toy Chica, or Chirp as she'd been nicknamed, simply giggled in response, "Don't worry about it, silly~ The show's not for another half hour." Her glowing pink eyes blinked sweetly, not seeing any problem with what she was doing.

Mike never liked that the animatronics could walk around during the day, since that just meant they could annoy him even more than usual. "I don't give a fuck; get your ass back up there before I wring your fucking neck."

Chirp got a little closer to him, pushing him a little into a nearby office and out of public eye. "Oh, so you're noticing my ass, are you~?"

The security guard pushed her back, glaring her straight in the eyes. "Shut the fuck up and let me out of here…" He muttered, pushing past her and trying to leave the room.

Unfortunately, he was stopped by the ass of a certain chicken animatronic. "You know you want it, Mikey~" She giggled, shaking her rump sensually at him.

The expression on Mike's face changed from annoyance to homicidal rage pretty damn quickly, and a boot print was firmly planted on Chirp's butt. "Get the fuck out of the way."

He attempted to push past her again, making his way out of the office and back into the main pizzeria. Of course, Toy Bonnie, nicknamed BonBon, had to come along and throw their opinion into the conversation while Chirp put her circuits back into place.

They rested their arm on Mike's shoulder, smiling sweetly. "Wow sweetie, you're looking steamed today; has ol' Chirp been giving you troubles again?" The bunny teased, knowing full well they were right.

"Don't you have some children to be tormenting?" Mike grunted in response, pushing the arm off his shoulder and beginning to walk back toward the prize corner to keep an eye on Billy and the Puppet…fuck those things.

His little journey was interrupted by Chirp suddenly tackling him to the ground and wrapping her arms around him tightly. With a giggle, she rested her head on top of his and seemed to relax her robotic body.

Mike laid there for a few moments, hearing the laughter of various children, parents, and other animatronics. They probably all assumed the robot had just tripped and landed on the poor security guard, but people were usually pretty stupid.

As Mike finally got up, the arms still wrapped around his tall body, he glared into the dining area where Chris was laughing his ass off as well; once he noticed Mike's glare, however, he quickly turned and continued cleaning like nothing ever happened…for his own sake.

Chirp didn't bother trying to release herself, instead trying to cling to him for dear life like a child to their parent. Her arms were eventually release from the death grip, Mike unclipping them like a support harness.

"Chirp, if you keep this shit up I'm going feed your fucking beak to Mangle and Endo; wouldn't like that now, would you?" He growled, taking a seat in the prize corner and watching the Puppet thing closely…Why the fuck was it even still around?

Everything was pretty par-the-course of a usual day's work: Chirp being stupid, BonBon being a large annoyance, Fred being a douche, Mangle and Endo being the assholes they were, Billy trying to hand Balloons to Mike (which were met with a kick to the head when no one was looking), the Puppet giving the death glare to Mike…and the old pieces of shit trying to communicate and annoy Mike further.

Shitty day, all-in-all.

As things were turning toward closing time and familles were filing out, Mike thought the bullshit was over and it was Jeremy's turn to not die…Chirp had other plans, however.

As he was closing up and making sure no kids were hiding in any of the rooms, Chirp grabbed him from the side and pulled the poor security guard into the female's bathroom.

Struggling and trying not to be shanked by some crazed prisoner, Mike immediately grabbed for his flashlight and almost broke it over Chirp's head. All that was happened was a high pitched "Owww!" from the chicken.

Once Mike had established who it was, the flashlight changed from a melee weapon to a flickering beacon. "I know how to fuck with your system, asshole!"

Blinking a little, Chirp gave a little giggle and snatched the flashlight from out of his hands…and put it right into her booty shorts.

Of course.

Mike stared ahead at the glowing hot pink eyes cheekily grinning back at him with perhaps the most emotionless yet rage filled faces one could ever see in their lifetime.

"You have about five seconds to give that back before I fucking deactivate you like Chica was." Mike warned, cracking his knuckles a little.

"If you want it, you're gonna have to get it Michael~" Chirp teased, trailing a feathered finger up his chest and placing it under his chin. "C'mon, Mikey-Senpai~"

"Call me that one more time I will actually crush your skull." The tall man grunted, pulling his hat down and swatting away her hand.

"Ssseeennnpppaaaiii~"

"This is why no one likes you."

"But you like me~" A giggle came following that statement.

"I like you about as much as I like working here; I don't." Mike sighed, turning around to leave the bathrooms before Jeremy arrived.

Chirp managed to grab his hand however, quickly pulling off her beak and yanking Mike toward her…You can take a wild guess what happened here, but in case you're not that great at guessing…

Mike's lips were forcefully pressed against the teeth of Chirp's endoskeleton causing what the chicken animatronic would call 'a kiss', and what Mike would call 'an abomination that deserves swift death'.

He pulled away quickly, shoving the robot backwards and wiping his mouth. "What the actual FUCK is wrong with you!?"

Chirp was quick to jump back at him of course, pinning Mike to the wall and giggling in a deviant tone. "Don't act like you don't like it, Michael~" Her body began to rub against Mike's chest, his wrists pinned by a surprisingly strong force.

"Fuck you!" He shouted, attempting to knee her in the stomach…then he remembered she was a robot without feeling…and also was made of metal; it did not go well for his knee.

With another sly giggle, she began to run her hands over his body and feel him up. "Ooh~ what's this Mikey~? If you're hating this all so much, what am I feeling in your pants~?"

"Uhh…" was the only thing he could mumble before phase 2 of Chirp's plan was thrown into gear.

Good luck Mike…you're gonna fucking need it.


End file.
